Yo, Bro!
by Suki Pie
Summary: Dia begitu elegan, menenangkan, dan mampu memukau hatinya. Saban kali ia melirik salah satu saja bagian tubuh orang itu, badannya akan merasakan kehangatan luar biasa serta gairah untuk memeluknya. "Tunggu, itu bukan aku kan, Bro?" —[Didekasikan untuk #TAKABURC. Kolaborasi Empunya Ceritera dan Suki Pie]


**.::.**

 **"Yo, Bro!"**

 **Haikyuu** **© Furudate Haruichi**

Fanfiksi Kolaborasi antara _**Empunya Ceritera**_ dan _**Suki Pie.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Didekasikan untuk **Takabur Challenge** ( **#TAKABURC** )_

 ** _._**

 _Tidak ada keuntungan materiil macam apa pun yang diambil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **.::.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.::Selamat membaca::.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada yang salah dari menunggu. Lagipula, baru lima menit ia memasuki ruang tunggu di bandar udara Haneda. Kuroo tidak menunggu sendirian. Ada ratusan orang yang sama-sama menanti dengan penuh sabar, meski tak ada satupun yang ia kenal sejujurnya.

Pesawat yang akan mengantarnya ke New York masih belum memberikan tanda-tanda apapun. Sekitar satu jam lagi dari jadwal keberangkatan, dan dia kesal pada Yaku yang memaksanya untuk cepat-cepat berangkat ke bandar udara agar tidak ditinggal pesawat. Entah sampai kapan kawannya itu harus menjadi ibu keduanya yang sama cerewet dan pemaksa.

Kuroo berjalan-jalan melihati toko-toko yang ada di sekitar. Keluar masuk toko tanpa membeli, terkadang terpaku sekian menit di depan suatu produk. Namun jangankan membeli, menanyakan harganya saja tidak.

Ada bekal di tas selempangnya, Yaku yang menyiapkan dan tetap memasukkan bekal itu ke tasnya meskipun Kuroo sudah menolak. Kawannya itu beralasan jika Kuroo kelaparan dan pramugari belum memberinya makan atau jika porsi makan di pesawat belum membuat perutnya kenyang, dia bisa memakannya dan Kuroo hanya mengiyakan malas berdebat dengan si keras kepala itu jika tak mau ditendang olehnya.

Visioner seperti biasa. Kuroo tersenyum mengingat segala persiapan dan wanti-wanti Yaku kepadanya dari entah berapa hari sebelum keberangkatan lalu. Seolah itu adalah kali pertama Kuroo pergi ke luar negeri, atau seolah Kuroo adalah anak kecil yang mudah tersesat di tengah keramaian.

Lagi-lagi ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruang tunggu. Tak ia pedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandanginya. Dia tahu dirinya terlalu keren, tapi dia sedang malas untuk menanggapi tatapan mereka. Terkadang beberapa orang ada yang cukup berani untuk menghampiri dan mengajaknya berbincang, dan itu akan sangat merepotkan. Meskipun beberapa di antaranya hanyalah halusinasi penuh percaya diri yang tidak ada gunanya oleh Kuroo seorang.

Pikirnya segera mencari salah sebuah bangku kosong untuk ia duduki sambil mencicipi bekal yang dibuat Yaku atau sekedar membaca novel yang ia bawa. Ada dua buku di tasnya, dan dia akan sangat senang hati menghabiskan seluruh isinya dalam perjalanan sekian jam ke New York nanti. Dia selalu tegang dan merasakan sensasi menyenangkan saat membaca karya salah seorang penulis novel yang baru-baru ini karyanya ia senangi. Dan saat baru dua karya penulis itu ia baca, dengan sangat cepat Kuroo memutuskan untuk memasukkan sang pencipta karya ke daftar penulis kesukaannya dan menargetkan segera membaca seluruh novel yang ditulis si penulis.

Dia baru akan mengambil bukunya sesaat setelah ia duduk di deretan kursi yang kosong sebelum salah seorang jangkung berambut pirang datang dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. Mata Kuroo mendelik dan mengamati si pemuda dari sudut matanya. Ada kerlipan mengganggu di mata Kuroo saban memandang pemuda yang masih acuh tak acuh padanya itu. Telinganya ditutupi sepenuhnya dengan _headphone_ dan tangannya sibuk mempermainkan ponsel pintarnya. Salah satu jarinya menjepit sebuah tiket, tujuan Washington. Kuroo berdecak, kesal nama si jangkung tertutup bagian ponsel. Senyuman tipis terbentuk dan dia menepuk pelan si jangkung di sebelahnya.

"Berangkat jam berapa?"

Si jangkung menoleh pada Kuroo sesaat dan melepas _headphone_. "Ya?"

"Berangkat jam berapa kamu, Bang?"

Si pirang menjawab sedikit ragu, "Jam delapan malam."

Kuroo menyengir melihat kesempatan untuk berkenalan lebih lanjut—atau sekedar tahu nama si pemuda saja sudah membuatnya gembira. Tanya Kuroo lagi, "Jam delapan pas?"

Lawan bicaranya terlihat menimang-nimang jawabannya. Kuroo menduga si pirang menawan itu ingin melihat tiketnya untuk memastikan—dan ia akan punya alasan untuk melihat nama yang tertulis di sana—sebelum pemuda jangkung itu membatalkannya dan menjawab dengan pasti, "Ya. Jam delapan pas."

Kuroo tersenyum kecut. Tapi sedikit gembira saat si pirang berinisiatif menanyainya balik, "Bagaimana dengan Anda?"

"Jam delapan," jawab pemuda hitam itu dengan cengiran tipis. Si pirang mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bertanya, "Delapan pas?"

"Tidak sebenarnya. Jam delapan kurang lima menit." Kuroo berniat pamer kepada si pirang untuk menunjukkan negara yang mereka tuju sama meskipun berbeda kota. Ia meraih tiketnya dari saku celananya, namun pengumuman dari pengeras suara mengenai pesawat tujuan Washington telah tiba dan calon penumpang diminta segera bersiap di depan pintu.

 _'Sialan.'_

"Itu pesawat saya. Saya duluan. Permisi." Si jangkung berdiri dan pergi menjauhinya. Menuju pintu keberangkatan yang diinstruksikan, meninggalkan Kuroo yang lagi-lagi tersenyum pahit. Tanpa sadar tangannya yang telah memegangi tiket terangkat dan melakukan lambaian pelan.

Dan di waktu yang bersamaan si jangkung menoleh kembali ke arahnya. Kuroo membeku, takut ketahuan melambai padanya yang sudah jelas merupakan orang asing yang kebetulan berbagi kata sepatah dua patah kata. Senyum Kuroo yang masih tersungging terasa hambar, dan matanya yang sedari tadi mengantar kepergian si jangkung menoleh ke arah lain. Mencari target kambing hitam yang akan dikira si jangkung sebagai kawan lambaian tangan Kuroo.

Baru beberapa inci mata Kuroo menjauhi objeknya, ia sudah bertemu pandang dengan seorang pemuda berambut perak sedikit hitam yang posisinya seolah-olah tengah mengawasi perbuatan Kuroo sedari tadi.

 _'Sialan lagi.'_

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum padanya sembari mengangkat tangannya perlahan. Kuroo mengaku dan sedikit melotot.

 _'Jangan katakan orang itu berpikir bahwa aku sedang melambai padanya.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hei, hei, hei! Kau memanggilku?"_

 _"Err... maaf, saya salah orang."_

 _"Ayolah, bung! Tidak perlu—"_

 _"Ah, pesawatku akan pergi. Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh—ya, _iya astaga,_ aku sudah sampai tiga hari yang lalu, sebenarnya. Tidak, tidak, ponselku tidak rusak—argh! Kenma! Jangan makan telur dadarku yang—Hah? _Apa_?" Kuroo memindahkan ponsel, menjepit benda persegi tipis itu di antara telinga dan bahu kirinya. "Oh, ya, aku bersama Kenma sekarang. Omong-omong, soal tiga hari yang lalu tidak menghubungimu, maaf, oke? Tidak ada alasan lebih, sungguh. Ponselku mendadak tidak bisa dinyalakan. Aku sampai harus mencari tempat servis terdekat. Demi Tuhan! Ini New York! Untung saja mereknya memberikan garansi gratis, _yeah._ "

Pagi pukul delapan adalah hal yang biasa.

Ketika halo menyapa New York dan Kuroo—lagi-lagi, baik di Amerika atau Jepang sekali pun—mendapati Kenma dengan _bed hair_ -nya berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menduduki kursi meja makan begitu saja. Sebenarnya, sekali-kali Kuroo mengharapkan Kenma bisa bangun lebih cepat dan membuatkannya sarapan. Namun, alih-alih secangkir kopi yang tersaji, dia sendiri yang terbangun dengan mendadak karena mendengar suara alarm berisik dari kamar sebelah.

 _Dasar alarm sialan_ , Kuroo mendumel—untuk kesekian kali—begitu dering alarm Kenma memasuki benaknya. _Dan dia juga tidak tahu kalau Kenma bisa menyukai HKY48._

"Hm, oke, oke. Kututup sambungannya sekarang. Ya, Kenma baik-baik saja, dia baru saja mencuri telur dadarku, cih." Ketika Kenma meliriknya sekilas dengan satu alis terangkat, Kuroo memberinya isyarat dengan artikulasi bisu kalau Yaku menanyakan keadaannya. "Dah, sampai nanti."

Sambungan terputus. Kuroo meletakkan ponsel tidak jauh dari gelas dan piring yang baru saja ludes sepenuhnya, oleh Kenma. Dia masih memberikan pemuda kuning itu tatapan jengkel. Orang bilang, meletakkan makanan di akhir untuk disantap itu adalah makanan dengan cita rasa terbaik, dan Kuroo—dengan bodohnya—percaya. Namun Kenma tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak mengerjainya, mungkin.

"Kurang asin,"

Kuroo mendongak, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Apanya?"

"Telur dadarnya," balas Kenma, tak acuh. Lantas dengan santai menuangkan teh dari poci ke dalam cangkir miliknya. "Tapi masakanmu selalu lumayan."

"Meh, aneh sekali napsu makanmu bisa meningkat di sini, Kenma." Komentar Kenma soal 'masakanmu lumayan' itu diabaikannya. Kenma sekali, eh. "Omong-omong, kau ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?"

"Jam satu siang, harusnya. Tapi Profesor baru saja mengirimku pesan kalau hari ini akan datang mahasiswa pindahan, katanya orang Jepang. Jadi aku terpaksa berangkat lebih pagi."

Ah, pantas. Kuroo mengangguk paham. Pantas saja Kenma yang diminta untuk datang, termasuk mengapa pemuda kuning itu bisa bangun di atas pukul tujuh. Mengingat bahwa Kenma bisa terlihat seperti mayat hidup kalau sudah berurusan dengan jadwal siang. _Well,_ yah, mari anggap saja ini suatu kemajuan bagi Kuroo. Mungkin kapan-kapan ia harus berterima kasih kepada profesor yang dimaksud kawan satu flatnya itu.

"Kau sendiri?" Suara Kenma memecah hening yang sebelumnya sempat terjadi. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Jadwal kuliah juga?"

"Salahkan saja si nyentrik Carter itu," decak Kuroo sebal, nyaris membanting sendok yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. "Dan juga dua karyawannya yang sedang berbulan madu itu, tch. Mengganggu saja. Dasar bos sialan."

"Kuadukan kau padanya,"

Yang diancam mengangkat bahu.

"Kau bisa dipecat, Kuroo."

"Yah, yah, terserah." Ponselnya kembali berkedip, satu notifikasi pesan baru saja masuk. "Nah, apa kubilang, si Carter itu memang menyebalkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyatanya, Kuroo merasa sangat, sangat berterima kasih kepada atasan nyentriknya itu.

Carter di matanya (atau mungkin di mata para karyawannya juga) adalah seorang pria di penghujung umur tiga puluh, berambut pirang dengan gradasi abu, dan pemilik sebuah kafe hangat yang terletak di kawasan strategis Manhattan, atau lebih tepatnya, kawasan Wall Street. Bisa dibilang, Carter memiliki selera yang bagus soal musik _country_ dan suasana-suasana _broadway_. Itulah mengapa desain interior kafe tempat kerja paruh waktunya itu begitu hangat dan klasik sekali. Dan Kuroo menyukainya, entah mengapa. Meski pemiliknya sendiri bernampilan esentrik.

Oh, dan soal rasa terima kasihnya Kuroo terhadap pria itu—

" _Man_ , kau jadi pulang, tidak? Kalau tidak—"

Yang dipanggil mengerjap sejenak. Sekali. Dua kali. Sebelum Kuroo tersadar dia sempat mematung untuk beberapa sekon yang lalu ketika langkah kakinya melangkah keluar dan gerakan tangannya berhenti di kenop pintu yang terbuka. Dia sempat mendengar Jake, seorang rekan kerja, berkata tentang karyawan baru dari Jepang. Bertanya apakah ia bisa menyempatkan waktu sedikit saja untuk mengajak karyawan baru dari Jepang itu berbincang dan menjelaskan lika-liku apa yang harus dilakukan sebelum _shift_ paginya benar-benar berakhir.

Namun, sebenarnya Kuroo tidak terlalu menanggapi.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya lebih dulu. Satu figur familiar yang behasil menghentikan sandi geraknya tanpa ragu. Kuroo sedikitnya tidak mengerti, meski pada akhirnya ia hanya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu berharap lebih.

Akan tetapi, pemuda jangkung dengan _headphone_ yang tergantung manis di lehernya itu tak dapat dikatakan tidak nyata. Atau, tunggu, tunggu, biarkan dia kembali menggali senar ingatannya sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Rambut pirang, kacamata berbingkai hitam, _headphone—_ ya, _headphone_ , dan ekspresinya yang tidak terbaca itu. Ah, bukan, bukan. Kuroo pikir itu ekspresi perpaduan antara datar, dingin, dan agak sinis, _sepertinya._

Kuroo menahan napas.

Benar! Tidak salah lagi. Pemuda di bandara itu, tiket Washington dan keberangkatan pukul delapan pas! Ya Tuhan, ini akan menjadi sejarah terpenting dalam hidupnya ketika Kuroo Tetsuro percaya pada yang namanya kebetulan. Berlebihan, memang. Tapi, siapa peduli? Toh ia melihatnya lagi, hah! Pemuda pirang berkacamata yang berjalan di sisi seberang jalan padat khalayak umum Manhattan, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sesaat untuk memastikan apakah _zebra cross_ yang dilaluinya memang aman, lantas menyebrang dengan elegan dan membaur dengan pejalan kaki lainnya.

Dan—oh, oh, sepertinya Kuroo tahu ke mana pemuda itu akan pergi. Tidak, Kuroo memang _yakin_ kalau kafe milik bos nyentriknya-lah yang menjadi tujuan si pemuda pirang.

Nah, nah, Kuroo menyeringai kecil. Kebetulan apa lagi ini?

" _Dude!_ "

Kuroo tersentak, lalu terkesiap ketika Jake mendorongnya keluar hingga ia nyaris terjungkal. Tetapi Jake memiliki ancang-ancang yang lebih gesit. Ketika pemuda berambut cokelat itu menarik satu lengannya dan menyeret Kuroo agar menjauh dari pintu utama kafe.

(Kuroo sempat melirik, _sialan_ , si _headphone_ tadi baru saja masuk tanpa mengetahui keberadaannya.)

"Kau menghalangi jalan, _idiot_ ," protes Jake jengkel. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

 _Kau merusak momen berhargaku, bodoh!_ Batin Kuroo berteriak, meski akhirnya ia hanya mendesah kesal dan akan sia-sia jika berteriak di depan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Jake," panggilnya, dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih, "sepertinya aku akan pulang nan—"

"Oh, itu dia!"

"Hei, hei, hei!"

Kedua kali, lagi, sampai Kuroo tersentak. Dan kali ini, diselip dengan bulu kuduk meremang ngeri.

Sepertinya dia mengenal suara itu. Tapi, apakah kebetulan _lagi_?

"Itu karyawan baru yang akan bekerja di sini, kebetulan sekali dari Jepang, eh?" Jake menjelaskan, menunjuk sosok yang berlari di belakang Kuroo. Sedangkan dia sendiri, mau tak mau, berbalik dan mengikuti arah telunjuk Jake. "Namanya Bu—Bokuto, _man,_ kenapa nama-nama Jepang itu sulit sekali diucapkan, sih?"

" _Hello, Jake_ —oh? Kau kan ..."

Kuroo meringis _, ternyata si rambut abu-hitam ini mengingatku, astaga._ Andaikan dia tidak memiliki urat malu, Kuroo akan senang setengah mati kalau mereka dipertemukan kembali.

"Yang di bandara waktu itu, bukan?" Senyumnya tersungging lebar. "Yang sengaja melambai juga padaku, kan?"

Bukaaaaan, astaga. Itu tidak sengaja. Kuroo menepuk kening nelangsa. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan lembaran hidupnya yang penuh kebetulan ini?

"Wah! Dunia ini sempit sekali ternyata!" Pemuda abu itu—namanya Bukuto, ia ingat—menepuk bahunya berulang kali. Setelah itu menoleh sebentar dan berkata dalam bahasa Inggris yang sedikit aneh. "Sepertinya aku akan meminta bantuan orang ini saja, Jake. Jadi—"

 _Tunggu!_ Apa—maksudnya? Oh, tidak, tidak. Bukan ini yang Kuroo inginkan.

Jake memahaminya. "Oh? Oke. Kalau begitu aku duluan."

 _Jake sialan_. "Tunggu Jake—"

"Nah, jadi, siapa namamu? Dalam tiga bulan ini aku akan mengambil paruh waktu di sini," potong Bokuto tanpa dosa. Dan Jake berhasil kabur dari pengawasan Kuroo, pemuda itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana. " _Well_ , mohon bantuannya!"

Kuroo berdecak, untuk kesekian kali, sebelum kemudian matanya lagi-lagi terfokus pada satu titik. Di mana gemerincing bel berbunyi nyaring dan pintu kafe terbuka setelahnya. Di mana seseorang melangkah keluar dari sana, membawa segelas _cup_ besar _macchiato_. Iris hitam Kuroo membesar cepat, sampai sudut-sudut bibirnya berhasil ditarik puas ketika sekelebat ide merangsek masuk dalam benaknya.

Sedikit permainan—atau taktik melarikan diri—tidak apa-apa, bukan?

"Hei, hei, hei, kau mendengarku tidak?" Bokuto protes dengan ketus. "Dari tadi kau itu—"

"Tunggu! Sayaaang!"

Eh, _anjir_ , mulut sialan.

Dan lebih sialan lagi ketika pemuda pirang itu menoleh spontan (sepertinya terkejut karena mendengar bahasa Jepang yang khas) dan Kuroo refleks berlari mendekat, membenturkan bahu mereka dengan sengaja, yang detik berikutnya ia segera melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di sekeliling pemuda pirang.

Terkejut, tentu saja. Terlebih ketika Kuroo mendapati sepasang iris emas itu membelalak sembari menatapnya nyalang. Antara bingung, amat sangat heran, dan selintas binar yang menunjukkan bahwa _mungkin saja_ pemuda berkacamata itu mengingat sosok seorang Kuroo Tetsuro. _Sedikit saja ingatannya di bandara._

"Kau—"

Kuroo mengeratkan dekapannya. "Wah, tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Kau akan pulang, kan? Nah, ayo sayang, kita pergi secepat—"

 _Bugh!_

"—ugh!"

Sial kuadrat. Atau katakan saja pangkat tiga.

Karena Kuroo—meski dalam mimpinya sekali pun, dan mungkin dugaan kecilnya—tidak menyangka bahwa si pirang akan meninjunya dengan cepat, dengan telak, dengan tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan berhasil mengenai tepat perut ratanya.

Dengan tampang sinisnya ketika akhirnya Kuroo melepaskan dekapannya di sekeliling bahu si pirang dan lekas berjongkok sambil meringis ngilu.

Itu. Sakit. Demi apa.

"Maaf, siapa, ya. Saya tidak kenal."

Beberapa detik setelah si pirang pergi dan Kuroo ditinggalkan begitu saja, di belakangnya Bokuto menyahut lugas.

"Wow! Pacarmu itu... mengerikan sekali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Mahasiswa pindahan itu sempat mampir ke Washington sebelum kemari. Kerabat dekatnya tinggal di sana."_

 _"Aku tidak ber—eh? Apa katamu? Washington?"_

 _"... ya."_

 _"Seperti apa orangnya? Seperti apa?"_

 _"Kau aneh."_

 _"Serius, Kenma! Seperti apa orangnya?"_

 _"Kau semakin aneh."_

 _"Argh! Kenma!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsukishima Kei namanya.

Demi kumpulan _game PSP_ Kenma, dia akan mentraktir kawan satu flat-nya itu selama sebulan penuh! Dan berterima kasihlah kepada bosnya yang nyentrik. Dan jake, dan— _sedikitnya—_ Bokuto.

Kuroo menjejalkan buku diktatnya ke dalam loker, menyandungkan beberapa lagu pop _mainstream_ , dan terkadang terkekeh-kekeh begitu sederet nama tak asing memasuki benaknya tanpa ampun. Dia juga membayangkan seorang pemuda tinggi (tapi tak lebih tinggi darinya), _headphone_ yang menggantung manis di sekitar leher, dan kacamata yang bertengger rapi.

(Dia membayangkan Tsukishima Kei, oh yah, namanya Tsukishima Kei— _heck._ )

Sore ini, koridor kampusnya mulai sepi. Biasa, akhir pekan. Walaupun tak jarang taman tengah kampus tidak jauh dari koridor lokernya masih terlihat ramai. Tapi, ya, bukan itu yang seharusnya Kuroo pedulikan.

Spekulasinya berkata, ketika akhirnya ia mengetahui nama pemuda pirang berkacamata itu dari Kenma, kalau suatu _kebetulan_ memang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Contohnya; ia kembali bertemu dengan si pirang di kafe waktu itu, berkenalan dengan Bokuto (secara terpaksa), sempat ditinju secara sepihak oleh Tsukishima (dan ia mengetahui namanya— _eureka!_ ), Kenma mengenal sang subjek yang dimaksud, dan fakta yang paling mengejutkan ...

... mereka sebenarnya satu kampus. Meskipun dalam fakultas yang berbeda.

Sekarang, tidak ada salahnya bukan, jika Kuroo mempercayai adanya istilah _love at first sight_?

(Meskipun, _well_ , Kuroo belum benar-benar melihat makna dari pertemuan mereka dalam konteks yang lebih serius. Mungkin ia bisa memulainya dengan ikatan pertemanan dulu, _mungkin._ )

"Oh."

Termasuk _kebetulan_ lagi yang satu ini.

Dua sudut bibir Kuroo tertarik simpul, menekuk dengan geli begitu objek dalam pikirannya terealisasikan dengan jelas tepat di depan mata. Dan ia bersorak sekeras mungkin dalam hati, berkata bahwa betapa beruntungnya dia selama ini, selama ia menginjakkan kaki di New York.

Tsukishima Kei, dalam balutan _hoodie_ biru dongker dan jins hitam, tanpa _headphone_ kali ini, berdiri menjulang di depan lemari loker yang terpisah dua blok darinya; tampak menikmati di antara heningnya koridor dan bising yang berasal dari taman tengah kampus.

Oh, _geez_. Sebut saja Kuroo Tetsuro itu gila. Atau kewarasannya memang sudah hilang semenjak ia bertemu dengan Tsukishima Kei di bandara sejak hari itu.

Karena Kuroo selalu berpikir, ketika detik-detik di mana ia pernah mendekapnya _dengan_ sengaja di depan kafe tempo hari lalu; dia begitu elegan, menenangkan, dan mampu memukau hatinya. Saban kali ia melirik salah satu saja bagian tubuh orang itu, badannya akan merasakan kehangatan luar biasa serta gairah untuk memeluknya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, akal sehatnya akan bertanya. ' _Tunggu, itu bukan aku kan, Bro_?'

Walaupun pada akhirnya, dia akan kembali gila (dalam makna literal).

 _Well, yeah_ , lihatlah sekarang. Karena Dewi Fortuna tengah memihaknya dengan manis.

 _Oke, ini saatnya._ Kuroo berdeham kecil, lalu, "Hei kau—"

"Tsukishimaaaaaaa!"

— _atau tidak_ , dasar Dewi Fortuna pemberi harapan palsu.

Kuroo refleks ikut menoleh, ketika seorang pemuda pendek berambut oranye berlari dari arah samping kanan. Berlari sekencang mungkin, meloncat tinggi-tinggi, dan mendarat lincah di hadapan Tsukishima. Kuroo berjengit, _seperti monyet saja_.

"Berisik, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu," tegur Tsukishima, menutup pintu loker lalu menghadap si bocah oranye (dia sebut bocah karena tingginya benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan Tsukishima). "Sudah selesai jadwal terakhirnya?"

... _eh_.

Kuroo tertegun. Perasaannya saja, atau nada Tsukishima... berubah?

"Pertanyaanmu retoris sekali—duh!" Suara jeritan terdengar, Tsukishima dengan enteng meletakkan tangan kirinya di puncak kepala si pemuda oranye dan mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Itu sakit—hentikan!"

"Bocah sepertimu tahu apa tentang retoris, hm?"

"Apaan sih, kau ini menyebalkan se—"

Setengah sekon. Di detik selanjutnya, Kuroo Tetsuro sukses menganga lebar.

Dan dunia terasa begitu kecil baginya.

Tsukishima Kei, berdiri di antara jejeran lemari loker dan hening yang melingkupi, saat keributan kecil datang dari taman tengah kampus, dan Kuroo—

—dan ia melihat bagaimana Tsukishima menunduk, bagaimana Kuroo melihat sudut bibirnya menekuk simpul, dan bagaimana bibir si pemuda oranye bertemu dengan bibir lainnya dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

Ada berkas-berkas cahaya sore yang menyusup. Langkah-langkah kaki sepanjang koridor yang menggema. Dan Kuroo mendapati dirinya seperti patung kaku pada detik-detik yang berjalan lambat. Pikirannya kosong, _blank._ Bahkan bibirnya kelu dalam beberapa saat.

"Kau berisik." Tsukishima menarik diri, namun bibirnya masih menekuk geli. "Untung saja tempat ini sepi."

"Bodoh, jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Pipinya merona, _Kuroo melihatnya astaga,_ terlebih ketika Tsukishima mengeluarkan kekehan kecil sembari menarik jemari-jemari lentik pemuda oranye di depannya; menggenggamnya erat, menautkannya rapat. _Dan kedua pipi itu semakin merona, merah dengan caranya sendiri, manis dengan begitu candu yang unik._

"Jadi," sahut Tsuskishima, "di kafe biasa, atau pergi mengunjungi kedai teh?"

"Eh, tidak ingin ke toko buku? Kau bilang—"

"Ah, benar juga. Tumben kau ingat, Shouyou."

"Cih, kau saja yang pelupa, Kei—ah,"

"... kenapa,"

"AH! BUKUKU, SIAL!"

"Oi, Shou—"

Pemuda berisik itu berlari, mengambil arah jalan dari mana sebelumnya ia muncul. "Aku akan kembali lagi! Kau tunggu saja di sini!"

Kuroo—lagi-lagi—tertegun dibuatnya. Setidaknya dia bisa melihat Tsukishima berdecak kecil, mendengus, yang detik kemudian—tanpa disangka-sangka—berbalik dan menemukan sosoknya tanpa aba-aba. Mata mereka bertemu di detik selanjutnya, tekejut dan bingung, hitam dan emas, juga binar familiar yang melintas dalam kali ketiga mereka berjumpa secara tidak sengaja.

 _Atau kebetulan._

 _Atau mungkin kesialan yang tak ada ujungnya._

Kening Tsukishima mengerut samar. "Kau kan ..."

Kuroo menggaruk tengkuk dengan kikuk, tertawa canggung, lalu mengangkat satu tangannya tanpa ragu. "Yo, Bro!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** satu fanfiksi **#takaburc** akhirnya kelar :"D

sebelumnya, terima kasih buat penyelenggara _challenge takabur_ ini ya :') benar-benar luar biasa.

saya sempat kebingugan ngelanjutinnya, eheheh. Apalagi pas liat _genre_ ternyata dapet _humor_ 8"D jujur itu _genre_ kelemahan saya, huehuehue. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan khususnya buat **Empunya Ceritera** , manalagi itu saya malah masukin sedikit _romance,_ dan sepertinya _friendship-_ nya tipis sekali, apalagi _humor_ /sungkem/ termasuk _pair_ yang saya belokkan sepertinya, jujur saya juga kaget kenapa tiba-tiba ke Tsukihina /oi Q^Q

selebihnya, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca Q^Q kritik dan saran selalu terbuka~


End file.
